


Ashes In Her Lungs

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Smoking, fluff with angst ending, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: “You know those could kill you, right?” In a different time, Kuvira would’ve cared.





	Ashes In Her Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This ship still owns my soul and I like hurting myself. Also, this was originally suppose to be posted a days ago but I got distracted by the announcement of the next LOK comics. My bae is returning~

“You know those could kill you, right?” Kuvira looked up, seeing Baatar eyeing at her with a disapproving look on his face. His gaze averted to the offending material that rests between her fingers, nose wrinkling in disgust. “Why must you do this to yourself?” He asked, his eyes filled with worry and concern flooded his tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuvira said as if she waved him off, shrugging her shoulders as she placed the slim bud between her lips. As the lighter got closer to the tip, she paused for a moment to look up to see his gaze were still on her—disapproving, oh how she hates it when _that_ attention of his is being shot directly at her. “It just…makes me feel good.” She sighed.

She was only sixteen when it all began. Oh how her eyes first watered, coughing and gagging when the smoke first filled her lungs, and from there on, she only knew of pleasure. The habit of hers only began to increase since the title of the Great Uniter has been bestowed upon her by the people. It helps her forget about those long and stressful days, the arrogant bureaucracies, and sometime helps her sleep better, it keeps those nightmares away. 

Whatever he might say next isn’t going to convince her to stop. Nothing can. 

“Don’t you want to grow old together?” Kuvira’s head snapped, taken aback by his words.

“That’s right,” he said, knowing he caught her attention, “you and me, growing old together. Doesn’t that sound nice?” He took a hold one of her hands.

“If that’s not enough to convince you, think of our people who need you…our future children…our—” He was cut off when Kuvira placed her finger on his lips.

“You got me at the ‘growing old together’ part,” she said, smiling.

“So?” Baatar returned her smile.

Without saying anything, Kuvira finally removed the cigarette out from her mouth, slipping it back into the box. She handed it over to a passing soldier and gave him an order to rid of it, then quickly looked away and resisted the urge to run after the young soldier.

“So…?” he repeated, leaning a bit forward.

“Fine,” Kuvira sighed. “I’ll… _quit_.” It almost pained her to say it, but she knew that he was right.

“Good,” he said, relief flooded his tone before he pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. “I know it isn’t easy, but just to let you know, I’ll be by your side when you need me, always.”

“Never thought you wouldn’t,” she said, looking up at him with a growing smirk on her face. “Besides, I already found something else I can get addicted to.”

“Y-Yeah?” he stuttered, his face turning red seeing _that_ look on her face.

“ _Yeah_ ,” she purred, grabbing his hand and dragged him to their shared bedroom.

xxx

“You know those could kill you, right?” Kuvira didn’t pay any mind to Korra’s comment who was eyeing her with a disapproving gaze. The former Great Uniter simply lit the cigarette up, distantly staring into the emptiness the night has brought them. Her attention eventually moved to Korra who couldn’t help it but to be startled by the look on her face.

_That all too familiar look_. The same look that once always greeted her from long ago, staring into her own reflection…those dull eyes that no longer shine with pride, the permanent frown that’s no longer smirking cockily, and the face of a person who’s no longer alive; the very foundation of her element no longer part of her.

Korra swallowed thickly, paying no mind to the smoke blown to her face upon hearing Kuvira’s apathetic words...

“I don’t care.”


End file.
